Weak knees
by JazzyBoie
Summary: Tracer screamed as an arrow lodged itself in her thigh, forcing the weak Tracer to the ground. But, she wasnt dead? If they enemy team wanted her dead why were they taking her away from the battle? Recap of a game I played


Tracer blinked away from Bastion quickly as the bot fired at her. Tracer only giggled as her well placed bomb blew the bot apart. Tracer yelled a sorry behind her and continued fighting for the point.

Suddenly the sky erupted into falling arrows and shurikens, forcing Tracer to look up to avoid her own death.

Tracers knees suddenly buckled under her as an arrow lodged itself into her thigh. Screaming in pain Tracer fell. Yelling for help as Tracer laid there in the open,her thigh bleeding heavily and the wound from an earlier shuriken incident ached. Unfortunately, her team had gotten weak and were forced to retreat. Leaving the already weak Tracer to die.

Tracer gasped as hands gripped her sides, pulling up onto a heavy chest( half covered half open Tracer noted) Tracers eyes blurred as whoever it was walked quickly away from the battle and from any other damage.

Tracer cried out weakly as she heard who it was. Hanzo. And he wasn't alone. Genji appeared into her line of vision slowly, causing Tracer to freak out and try to get away. Tracer screamed and yelled as her deep wounds reacted to her quick moving.

" Put her to sleep Ana! She's going to agitate her wounds!"

" Don't you think that will make the situation worse brother?"

" We'll see "

Tracer felt a sharp prick in her neck as soon as the old female voice finished speaking. Her vision slowly going black. Consciousness disappearing from her grasp like her bullets during a battle.

Tracer gave one last weak struggle as her body went limp, her eyes softly shutting.

Hanzo peered down at the limp body in his arms, entirely surprised as she looked peaceful, but not surprised when he saw the discomfort on her face.

" Enemies are rushing. They're trying to get to Tracer,"

Not surprising news, seeing as Tracer was the best soldier they had. And she was the kid of the group.

Hanzo gripped Tracer tighter, silently promising to kill anyone who dared touch Tracer.

" Let's go" he snapped , rushing to get inside the ship.

" With Tracer!?! They will find us and kill us all!" Ana hissed at Hanzo angrily.

" They left her behind. They left her to die"

Hanzo closed his eyes at the thought. Did they truly leave her to die? Probably.

Hanzo and his team boarded their ship quickly. The limp and sleeping Tracer with them.

" YOU WHAT!?! "

McCree and Reaper flinched, more or so McCree flinched and Reaper only blinked.

" We lost her sir!"

Junkrat reported shakily, the image of Tracer being taken still on his mind like a movie clip. McCree turned and looked at Junkrat before facing Soldier again.

" She got wounded when we were forced to retreat because Mercy and Moira were down. "

McCree answered any questions that would've been asked by his team. His gaze returned to his feet where they stayed.

" You lost her " Soldier almost seemed broken that his kid, his pup ( as Moira kindly put it ) was gone.

" Find her."

Soldier snapped, his eyes burning into McCree and Junkrats heads.

" FIND HER NOW "

Soldier snarled, kicking a nearby can that littered the floor of the alley way they were in.

Tracer gasped as she woke up. Her wounds ached, softly, but didn't hurt..?

Tracer slowly lifted herself up and gasped softly. They were healed. Both the shiruken and the arrow wound were cleaned and patched up.

Tracer held her head with her hand as it throbbed in pain, as the sudden force of the trauma Tracer had been through hit her in the head.

She groaned softly but bolted up straight when the door to the room she was in ( clean, and not filthy like a real cell she noted ) opened .

" your awake "

A distinct Japanese voice tumbled out softly. Hidden behind his mask Genji opened the door a bit more to allow himself entry.

Shutting the door behind him Genji slowly walked towards Tracer. Only making the simple mistake of not showing his hands.

Tracer freaked out, screaming at Genji and throwing very near object around her. Including the bedside table near her.

Genji reared back as the table collided with him, sending splinters and metal sparks flying.

Tracer hissed and book it off the bed and to another corner of the room. Further away from Genji.

" Tracer please calm down "

Genjis only answer was a sharp hiss from Tracer as she threw a lamp at him. Genji sighed and lunged at her, grabbing her quickly and dragging her to the floor where he pinned her.

Tracer screamed and tried bucking him off, thrusting her hips around wildly. Rubbing her womanhood against Genjis leg a few times.

Genji held onto Tracer gently, but not to gentle. Just hard enough to force Tracer down.

Genji sighed when Tracer ran out of energy to fight, her wounds starting to bleed again from he struggle.

" Tracer please, I won't hurt you "

Genji slowly raised his hands and kept them in her view. Raising himself off her Genji slowly stood up.

" We're healing you because your team left you "

Genji started as the new voice interrupted him from explaining. Nodding his head after realizing it was Hanzo Genji stepped back as Hanzo neared Tracer, his hands visible to calm Tracer down.

Hanzo spoke softly in his native tongue,trying to calm Everyone in the room.

" Tracer, your team left you when you were weak, so we took you in to heal you."

Tracer coughed, her eyes wide and staring at Hanzo and Genji.

" I wanna go home"

She whimpered quietly, missing Soldiers warm hugs and Mercy wise words, she also missed Reinhardts stories, god she could listen to those for hours.

Starting to cry Tracer curled into a ball and sobbed. Her back shaking with every deep tearful breathe she took.

" Tracer, if you wish, we can arrange a meeting with your team. And we could arrange a way to get you back home peacefully"

Genji said, Hanzo snarled at his brother. But calmly looked back at Tracer.

" we could do this, but we wish to heal you first. "

Tracer flinched softly and sighed shakily

" Promise not to hurt me? Or try getting information out. Cause I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Tracers shaky voice disappeared as her normal cocky attitude appeared. But just as quickly as it appeared it left. Leaving Tracer small and weak again.

" Promise "

both Genji and Hanzo said in unison, a little to eagerly for Tracer but she accepted it none the less.

Tracer relaxed and let the two elder men pick her up and place her on the bed, her body weak.

Hanzo gave Tracer a pitiful look as Tracer drifted to sleep. Her face still uneasy and worried.

" one day brother "

Genji promised Hanzo, knowing Hanzo has his eyes on Tracer the moment she appeared in Overwatch.

" Soon, Genj, soon will be within the month "

Hanzo answered him. His eyes watching Tracer as they left the room. Leaving her alone to rest.

WHEW! Been working on this story for a good two days before actually beta reading it ( myself because I'm scared my amino group might judge me for it) but yes! It's finished!!!

I'm hoping it came out good, probably not but that's okay right? Always have room for improvement!

this isn't the end of the story! More chapters to come!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!!!!

-Sunmaker


End file.
